Finding Heaven on Earth: Teach Your Children Well
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: A series of vignettes depicting the relationship between Prince Diamond and Wise Man.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Heaven on Earth: Teach Your Children Well

AN: This is an idea I had while considering the relationship between Diamond and Wise Man both in canon and in these stories. I noticed how Diamond trusted Wise Man in canon and thought, there must be a reason for it. Trust is not something given easily. Why would he trust a man so obviously "evil." Note, I do not believe in pure evil as I think that contradicts the idea of balance. Clearly the Wise Man must have done something to gain the prince's trust, he must have at least mastered the art of subtlety. This story in the FHOE Universe is more a series of vignettes as opposed to a cohesive whole and will not exactly flow chronologically. Currently the plan is to focus on the relationship between Wise Man and the boys, I may decide to switch over to how things are going in the currently unchanged future dealing with WHY Queen Serenity and Pluto were eager to get Neo-Queen Serenity out of Endymion's hands.

What is This Feeling? Diamond discovers girls.

Prince Diamond sat in his ship as they neared the planet Earth. He was pleased to finally be going ahead with the plans he and his head advisor, Wise Man, had devised. Finally, he would get his revenge on the ones who killed his mother. He would get to keep his promise to his brother to show him flowers. At last, he would get to attain a better life for the people of Nemesis, as he had promised his father on his deathbed.

"Prince Diamond," Wise Man appeared on the bridge. "We are nearly to Earth."

Diamond nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, deploy the fleet! Attack Crystal Tokyo without mercy straight from the beginning. I want them bowing at my feet by nightfall."

Wise Man bowed his head, unable to bend his waist due to an injury from when he was a much, much younger wizard. Beneath his hood, Diamond could not see the wicked smile the old wizard gave. A dark, malevolent smile as he imagined the sweetness of his own revenge on the White Moon Kingdom. It was a shame that the Earth would have to fall as well, but such is the fate of such vile betrayers. "Yes Your Highness, your will be done." The dark wizard vanished to relay the prince's orders.

"Brother," a younger man stepped from the shadows closest to the throne. "Are you certain about this? Are you sure we can trust the Wise Man?"

Diamond looked upon his brother. "Yes, Sapphire. I trust with Wise Man with my life. As should you," Diamond told him. "He is the one who raised us after Father died."

Sapphire wasn't so sure and his expression said as much. "Brother, you know I've never liked the Wise Man," he reminded his older brother. "How dare he try to take over for Father?" he added in a soft murmur.

As planned, the moment the fleet was within range of the White Moon Kingdom of the Earth (something Diamond couldn't quite grasp, why was the White Moon ruling the Earth again?), his warships opened fire on the palace and the city surrounding it.

He watched the battle from the safety of his ship, forbidden to join the fight by those worried what would happen to the planet if he were to die. Although, he knew there was at least one member on the council that would have encouraged him to join the fight if she could get away with it.

In the viewer, he saw her for the first time as she came out to challenge the one leading the battle at the time, Captain Rubeus. He wasn't completely sure he wasn't dreaming as he heard her command her own forces into battle, using that rock of hers to control a magnificent energy.

Sapphire noticed that his brother had gotten suspiciously quiet. Looking from the viewer to his brother, he was disturbed to see Diamond staring fixated at the woman on the screen. At about the same time, Wise Man reappeared to give an early assessment of how the battle was going. He too noticed the prince's eyes on the viewer.

"Brother?" Sapphire tried saying in a normal tone at first. When Diamond didn't answer, Sapphire tried again louder. "Brother?" Still no answer. "BROTHER!"

Diamond shook his head as he tore his eyes from the goddess in the viewer. "What?"

From where he hovered, the invalid old man laughed amused. "Diamond...have you and I had that talk yet?"

From his chair, Diamond blushed. "Talk? What do you mean? Is that the queen?" he asked the last question trying to get the attention off himself while positioning himself with his legs crossed suspiciously.

Wise Man allowed it for the moment. "Yes Prince, the White Moon's queen that is. Neo-Queen Serenity they call her. She is very attractive isn't she?" He said testing Diamond's reaction.

Diamond sighed involuntarily. "A goddess, Wise Man, she's a goddess. No mere human could possibly be as lovely as she. What is this I'm feeling Wise Man?"

Sapphire swallowed hard. "Should I leave?" This could be a conversation better kept private.

Wise Man shook his head. "What you are feeling is lust, Your Highness. Nothing more. It is normal for a boy your age. Normally you would have felt this earlier in your life, but I suppose that your teen years weren't exactly conducive to proper growth. It's caused by a release of something called hormones."

"What do I do about it?" Diamond asked logically. He didn't want to have to deal with this every time he saw a young woman and from what Wise Man was saying, that's what would happen. But it was strange. "And why do I never feel like this around Emerald or the Ayakashi Sisters?"

Wise Man considered the last question first. "It is most likely the fact that Emerald and the Ayakashi Sisters are not attractive in your eyes. With all that make-up they wear, cake-faces the lot of them." In fact, he had been wondering that for a while. He'd seen Emerald doing everything in her power to make herself appealing to the prince. It was revolting the lengths that slut was going to, especially for a man who had known her too long to ever be interested in her that way. "And there's not much you can do about it but let run its course, or allow the council to arrange a marriage for you."

Diamond made a face. The council kept wanting to arrange a marriage for him. He always thought that sort of thing was reserved for ladies of high-rank, but it seemed the people were very concerned about him producing an heir. Each time Wise Man had stepped in and put them in their places, insisting that the prince would marry when he was ready and not a moment before.

"That's what I thought," Wise Man nodded in understanding at that look. "Just put up with it as you need to, it will pass."


	2. Chapter 2

FHOE-S0-C2

Finding Heaven on Earth: Teach Your Children Well

Chapter 2: The Plan

In the flagship of the Black Moon Clan, Diamond sat looking with longing at the vision of loveliness, Neo-Queen Serenity, whose portrait he kept visible in his holo-screen. When he'd first seen her, he had only been 3 years old, and he had been angry, blaming the queen for his mother's death. But now, he was back to get revenge and he had seen her a second time, on the holo-screen when she came out to challenge Rubeus directly. She was placed in a coma in the battle and Diamond discovered a strange sort of sadness that the beauty had been sealed in sleep.

His clan had come to the past, at the advice of his chief advisor; Wise Man; to find the queen's little daughter. Wise Man believed the pink blob was the key to gaining control over the Earth. It made sense. Abduct the little princess and use her to force the king and queen to surrender to their might. Diamond would be lying if he didn't think such a move to be a bit below the belt but justified it by pointing out that they had killed his mother who hadn't even fought against the White Moon.

Wise Man had dismissed the feelings he'd begun to feel as simply hormones. He had assured the prince that he would get over them. However, he was wrong. Diamond could not get over this terrible and yet somehow wonderful feeling every time he laid eyes on his goddess.

"Wise Man, come before me," he called.

The old wizard, whom Diamond often looked up to as a second father, appeared in the small throne room of the ship. "Yes, Your Highness? Ahh, obsessing over that queen again are we?"

Diamond had the decency to look a little embarrassed. "Yes, I cannot do this anymore? I can't keep pretending I don't like what I see. I cannot keep pretending that I don't want her. What do I do? I can't get her out of my head. You have to help me. You're my advisor, advise me!"

Wise Man sighed. He had seen this coming, he had to admit. How often had he appeared in this room only to have to scold the prince again for swooning over the woman who was their enemy?

"Prince, do you hear yourself?" Wise Man tried again to talk sense into the man. "She is the enemy. She is the barrier between you and conquest of this world." _Not to mention my own glorious revenge that has been at least 3000 years in the making._

The prince dropped back into his throne holding his head. "I know that! But whenever I look at her or even simply think about her, I get this throbbing in my chest. Seeing her makes me feel a strange sensation of lightheadedness. My stomach feels sick and yet I like it. You must help me. Either to get rid of these feelings or..." he looked at the man with a childlike-pleading. "Please tell me..."

Wise Man considered the prince's yearnings. Perhaps there was a way to make this work. He could get the prince what he wanted and still get his revenge on the White Moon Kingdom. "Prince, I may have a way to help you. But you must understand the risks. I believe that Sailor Moon is the one will one day be Neo-Queen Serenity. If I can locate the her here in the past, her civilian form that is, before she becomes queen, you may be able to woo her, to seduce her into being your queen. However, it is a one-time chance. We will have to cease all attacks, on the past and on the future. You will have to masquerade yourself as a resident of Earth, of her city. We'll also need a credible cover story for our presence. Allow me time to prepare our plans and to locate our quarry."

Diamond looked at Wise Man as though he dared not hope. "Really, Wise Man. You will help me to take Serenity for my own?"

Wise Man nodded simply. "I was young like you once. I know the urges and yearnings you are feeling. We may need to use some of your inheritance to finance this project, as I think we both know that the council will not approve taking it out of the treasury."

Diamond gave a genuine smile at the man's offer. It was rare that the prince smile a true smile. The only one who saw it on a regular basis was the boy's little brother. "Yes, Wise Man. Whatever you did to do, let's do it. We'll take Crystal Tokyo one way or another and either way, Nemesis will have a better life," he was already imagining holding the beautiful Serenity in his arms and making her his.


	3. Chapter 3

FHOE-S0-C3

Finding Heaven on Earth: Teach Your Children Well

Chapter 3:

It was so dark, as though every source of light in the universe had been extinguished. A middle-aged man lay face down, injuries covering his body.

"Father..." a small voice called to him.

"Darling," an older voice joined the first, rousing the injured man from his place on the ground.

The man moaned in pain and tried to get up. His upper body seemed to be able to move okay but he couldn't move his legs. He looked around.

"Eris...Gaea..." he called out. "Where are you?" He tried to get up again but to no avail. His lower body was numb and his legs were useless. "Eris! Gaea!" he shouted from his place on the ground.

"Father, help me..." the voice called out to him again. The second voice joined that of his wife's. Nevertheless, he was powerless to help them, or even to reach them where ever they were.

He roared a cry of helplessness and despair as darkness covered him again.

The old wizard awoke in his bed with a start. In obvious anger, he hit his fist on his mattress. "That dream again. Don't worry, Eris...Gaea. I will avenge you both. I will avenge the destruction of our family, of our happiness," he vowed.

In reality, the little girl who had called out to him was only an infant and should have been unable to do more than cry and his wife had disappeared while escaping the White Moon Army. He had never been able to forgive Queen Serenity for her trespasses against him and the ones he loved. But at least had eternity to get his revenge.

Using the magic he had trained with for more than three millennia, the man righted himself into his usual seated hover, floating to his kitchen to prepare his breakfast and morning coffee.

For the last several months, he had lived on this small planet of Cromel, waiting. For what, he did not know, but waiting. Normally, he would have destroyed the planet by now but had been able to restrain his usual murderous impulses. However, it didn't stop the ache in his heart and every night he was plagued by the same dream, the same reminder of how he had failed those he loved most.

Cromel had been the ideal to take, what he called, a small vacation from hateful destruction. It was one of the few planets that took an interest in the nearby worlds. He wanted to keep his ear out for any opportunity to wreak havoc or even the opportunity to get his revenge on the White Moon Kingdom and now, the traitorous Earth that had joined their alliance.

Settling himself in a dining room chair (preferring to truly sit as often as possible) with his cup of coffee and breakfast of eggs and sausage, prepared with his magic. A snap of fingers summoned his morning paper to him. He read the dull news until an advertisement in the Wanted Section caught his attention.

"Hmm. 'Wanted: Educator and primary caregiver for 5 year old boy and 2 year old toddler; Where: Planet Nemesis; Employer: King Azure..." the old man trailed off as he remembered an article from a paper two years ago detailing how King Azure had been banished to Nemesis by the White Moon Kingdom on Earth, for daring to defy the will of the Silver Crystal. "This may be what I've been looking for.

It would take careful planning and it would have to wait until the boy was old enough to be of proper use. However, he had already waited this long, surely another decade or two wouldn't hurt anything.

When he arrived on Nemesis, he was one of several applicants for the position. Anyone else would have worried about whether or not they could get it but he had his magic. A simple tampering of the other minds in the room was sufficient to sabotage their chances.

Finally he was sent into the throne room where the king, a man apparently in his early 30's with hair the color of a crystal clear lake on Earth, sat in his throne. He was looking over the application the Chancellor, a man that he had already decided to hate, had made him fill out.

He bowed his head in respect and waited for the king to address him.

"You are Wise Man." It was not a question. "I have been going over your application. Your qualifications are many."

The old man nodded. "Yes Sire, I myself am highly educated in nearly every subject you can imagine."

"I just have to ask, what is your experience with children?" Azure asked. "It would be no good for you to be a good teacher if you are not good with children."

Wise Man smiled with understanding. "I have raised three children of my own, Your Highness. I am no stranger to the task of child-rearing."

"And what can you teach them that another tutor could not?" Azure asked. "What do you have to offer specifically?"

"Along with the regular academics any young prince would be expected to learn, I am also well-versed in high-level sorcery. I can teach them the basic magicks; Teleportation, telekinesis, and telepathy, as well other small things. If they show a talent for it, I can also teach them the greater magicks." To prove his skill as a wizard, the man lit a small flame over his hand. The flame did not burn him nor did it escape his grasp.

Just as Azure was recovering from the shock of the sheer power radiating off of the man before him, the doors to the throne room flew open, admitting two rambunctious little boys chasing after a medium-sized red ball as it bounced down the room.

The older boy had perfect white hair in a bowl-cut and wore mainly white clothing. The little brother had dark blue hair and wore mainly blue.

Wise Man watched with amusement at their antics as they chased after the ball; the littler one doing his best to keep up with the bigger one: until the smaller boy slipped and fell to the ground.

Azure jumped into immediate action as the toddler cried, more out of fear than pain. "How many times must I tell you boys not to run inside?" he scolded lightly as he checked the boy over for injuries. He sent the scolding more towards the older boy. "Now see what happened, Diamond. You ran and he fell and hurt himself."

Diamond was immediately contrite. "Sorry Daddy, we won't run no more. You okay, Saphy?"

Little "Saphy" looked up at his older brother, sniffling, and nodded. "Uh huh..."

Azure finished checking "Saphy" over for injuries and helped the tot to right himself. "Now, it's all over. I'm glad you boys are here. I have someone for you both to meet."

For the first time, the boys noticed Wise Man. Whereas the older boy did his best to stifle any shyness, the smaller boy simply hid behind the older boy.

"Boys, this is the Wise Man," Azure led them in front of the old wizard. "He is to be your teacher. Wise Man, these two rapscallions are my sons, Diamond and Sapphire."

Wise Man smiled benevolently down at the boys. "It is a pleasure to meet Your Highnesses," he extended a hand to Diamond.

Diamond didn't immediately extend his hand but complied when his father nudged him on the shoulder in a reminder to mind his manners. "It's good to meet you too, mister..."

Azure touched a hand to Sapphire's shoulder. "Say 'Hi', Sapphire..."

The little boy looked at his father and to the Wise Man and back, his lower lip quivering. Clearly, the younger boy didn't have a lot of experience with strangers.

Carefully, Wise Man lowered himself to Sapphire's eye level. "It's okay, small one. I am a friend." He held out his hand in a fist. He flipped it open and, with a puff a smoke, a small shiny metallic-blue top appeared. Both boys jumped and "oo'ed" at the small bit of magic. Unthreateningly, he placed the top on the floor and gave it a quick spin.

"Oooo," Sapphire awed at the spinning toy.

When the toy stopped spinning, Wise Man picked it up and offered it to the little prince. Timidly, Sapphire took the toy.

"What do you say, Sapphire?" Azure prompted.

Finally, after several seconds, Sapphire managed a shy, "Dank you..." It simple but it was progress.

Wise Man smiled with satisfaction as he realized that phase one of his new plan was a success. "Oh, we'll get along fine."

Azure nodded. "Then I will have a servant show you to your new quarters and you can get settled in. You'll start in the morning, as I am sure you would like a day to prepare. Boys, it's time for your lunches." Two claps had the boys going off with a servant to the kitchens and Wise Man following another servant to his new rooms.

All he had to do now was play his part and wait.

AN: I really like Wise Man, if you can't tell. I knew that there had to be a prior relationship between him and Prince Diamond at the very least and it'll be fun to try and depict that relationship. Is there anything you'd like to see of Diamond and Sapphire's childhood under Wise Man's care? Is there anything in Crystal Tokyo you'd like to see? Please, review and let me know. Do you like this collection of vignettes? Review and let me know. Do you absolutely hate this? Review and let me know (and let me know why, please as just saying you hate it doesn't help me to make it better don't you know).


End file.
